


With Two

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: Three [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: I did it again, I don't really know - Freeform, Multi, Oh god, Threesome, and runs away, here be smut, hides in corner, if you know me irl please don't judge me, sequel to Two for One, some people asked for a sequel so here's a dirty sequel, sorta dom!Tom, sorta sub!Loki and Reader, tosses it at you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Two for One". </p>
<p>The reader wakes up after her night with both Tom and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Two

**Author's Note:**

> I just...I have no words. This is dirty, even for my standards...

Warmth surrounded me as my brain slowly drew itself out of a deep slumber. It was a peaceful morning considering what had happened the night before in this very bed. I’d never had a threesome until last night, so I didn’t know what I should expect when it came to the morning after. Would it be awkward like a normal morning after? Since there was a third person added to the mix, would the awkwardness be doubled?

“Good morning, sweetling,” I heard one of the men whisper into my ear. Based on how we fell asleep, I guessed that it was Loki. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you,” I whispered back, and I felt his lips on the back of my neck. “What about you?”

“I slept well, thank you. Tell me, are you sore after last night’s adventure?” He asked, and I gently tensed my lower muscles to check. A slight twinge of pain in my groin area made me draw in a breath with a hiss. I felt Loki’s hand wrap around and splay across my stomach, and he made a little cooing noise. “Hush, little one, let me help you.”

Loki whispered in a language that I didn’t recognize, and the discomfort in my nether regions melted away with a tingle. I sighed in relief as the Asgardian Prince nestled his head into the crook of my neck and kissed me. My hand rested on top of his and I felt Tom stir next to us.

“Good morning, my darlings,” Tom mumbled before kissing both Loki and I on the lips. He gently skimmed a finger down the bridge of my nose before breaking out in the biggest smile I’ve ever seen. “How did you sleep, (y/n)? I hope we didn’t hurt you.”

“I slept better last night than I have in a very long while,” I said. “Don’t worry, you didn’t hurt me. I was a bit sore when I woke up, but Loki used his magic to help me.”

“Did he?” Tom asked looking impressed. “I don’t recall you doing that for me when we first made love, Loki.”

“What is your point, Thomas?” Loki asked in a slightly exasperated voice.

“My point is you’ve taken a bit of a shine to our beautiful bedmate,” Tom said with an impish grin. Loki resolutely said nothing and kissed my shoulder once more, which proved Tom’s point. “Are you going to admit it on your own, or do I have to force it out of you?”

“I freely admit that your little girlfriend has a certain…quality, which many in this realm lack,” Loki said rolling me onto my back and leaning over me until his lips met mine in a smoldering kiss. I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach as he fucked my mouth with his tongue, much as he had done the night before with his cock. I moaned as I thought about how their lengths had stretched me beyond any reasonable limit and left me a trembling mess in their arms. “Mmm, eager little thing, aren’t you, sweetling?”

All I could do was moan in response.

“Tell me, love, what was your favorite part of last night?” Tom asked, and I blushed. “What? Why are you blushing, darling? Nothing we did last night was shameful, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Actually, Thomas, I believe our little mortal is feeling embarrassment associated with the fact that last night was her first experience with two men at once,” Loki said. “Am I right, sweetling?”

All I could do was nod my head and cover my face in my hands.

“Oh, darling, you don’t have to feel embarrassed,” Tom crooned as he coaxed my hands away from my face and held them close to him. “I’ve never been with more than one person before, either. I am so honored that my first experience with this type of pleasure was with you and Loki. There is no need to be embarrassed by sex, especially when it involves me. I’m never going to mock you for doing things that make you feel good, and neither is Loki. Right, love?”

“Correct, Thomas. I would never make a mock of you, my lovely (y/n),” Loki said, bringing his lips to my neck and leaving a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses up the column of my throat. “I am curious. What _was_ your favorite part of last night?”

Both men looked at me with anticipation in their eyes, as I contemplated my answer.

“I-I enjoyed the bit when…um…you and Tom were together. Just you two,” I said, and Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Really? That _is_ interesting, my love,” Loki said before he moved to Tom’s side and caressed his cheek. “I rather enjoyed that part myself.”

Tom moaned as Loki’s hand encircled his hardening cock, and he leaned forward to kiss the Asgardian’s lips. A look passed between the two men, and Loki placed Tom’s hand on his lower back. Tom clasped Loki’s ass and spread his cheeks to start fingering him. I felt myself becoming wet as Tom plunged a finger in Loki’s ass.

“Fuck, Thomas,” Loki cursed as he clutched at Tom’s shoulders.

“(Y/n)? Be a good girl and open the first drawer in the dresser over there,” Tom said in a smooth, dangerously soft tone. I quickly obeyed and saw a multitude of sex toys. Did these two run a brothel? “Bring me the large, blue dildo with a suction cup on the bottom. Loki, unless you want this to hurt, I suggest you conjure some lube.”

I grabbed the long, veined, blue dildo and brought it over to where the two men were kissing passionately. Tom’s finger was still buried in Loki’s ass, but there were now loud, wet squelching sounds with every flick of Tom’s wrist. I supposed that Loki had conjured the required lube.

“T-Thomas,” he moaned breathily as Tom added a second finger. Seeing Loki writhing under Tom’s touch, I bit my lower lip to keep myself silent, otherwise a loud moan would’ve burbled up and given away how aroused I was by the sight of the two men naked an eyeing each other with such lust. Loki’s next words were whispered so quietly that I almost didn’t hear them. “Please, Thomas.”

“What was that, Loki? I don’t think I quite caught that, did you, (y/n)?” Tom asked, and without waiting for my reply, Tom removed his fingers from Loki’s ass and took the dildo from my hands sticking the suction cup end to a small table at the foot of the bed. While he coated the toy with lube, I closed the distance between myself and Loki and kissed him soundly. He tasted of mint and something distinctly…Loki. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and hot, wet lips plant fervent kisses up and down the back of my neck and shoulder. “Such a sweet, passionate, little lover you are, my dear. We are so lucky to have you…”

Tom bit my shoulder lightly and licked the spot to take away the sting.

“Yes, we are, pet,” Loki crooned as he stood and rested his forehead against mine. I felt his hot little breaths hitting my lips, and I allowed my eyelids to flutter shut and my body to melt into Tom’s arms. As I did so, Loki took one of my hands, pressing a kiss to my knuckles, and lowered himself onto the dildo. “Oh, fuck!”

“Go to him, pet. Go to him while he’s so full and show him what your hot, little mouth can do,” Tom whispered in my ear, squeezing my hips and giving my neck one last kiss. I did as he asked and knelt between Loki’s spread legs. He looked down at me with confusion lacing his features and stroked my cheeks with his palms.

“Darling, wh—“ he broke off with a gasp as I took the head of his straining cock into my mouth and swirled my tongue over the top. Loki’s fingers wove their way into my hair and he gently stroked it as I sucked him. “S-Shit, (y/n)! I love your mouth! Your wonderful, wet mouth…”

I heard movement behind me as I tended to Loki’s erection, and I gasped when I felt something wet slide inside my folds. I pulled off Loki momentarily to look down and saw Tom lying beneath me, lapping at me. He winked and sucked on my clit, making me moan; I quickly turned my attention back to the swollen cock in front of my face, leaning forward and taking as much as I could into my mouth at once. Loki drew in a breath with a hiss and his hips bucked upward minutely before he settled back down again with a loud groan. I mentally noted that the dildo must have been hitting his prostate, because his cock was much harder now than it was when Tom was sucking him the night before.

I cried out around Loki’s cock as I felt Tom slide a finger into my slit, and Tom chuckled beneath me. He added a second finger almost immediately when he felt how wet I was. Despite my natural lubrication, I still winced a little at the addition of his second digit. His tongue swirled around my clit, and his fingers quickly curled inside me, tapping my g-spot and making me whimper pathetically around Loki’s big cock.

“Fuck! (Y/n), I’m…I’m…” Loki tried to warn me as he tensed up and filled my mouth with spurt after spurt of his hot seed. I managed to swallow it all before he gently pulled me off of him and kissed my forehead. “You’re such a good girl, darling. Such a good pet.”

“Yes, she is,” Tom said, kneeling behind me and pulling my hips up so I was on my hands and knees. He lined his cock up with my entrance and slid himself deep inside me. “So tight…Loki, start really fucking yourself with that hard, blue cock. Ride it, darling, just like you would if it was my cock.”

Loki braced himself on the table’s surface and raised himself up slowly before harshly slamming himself back down on it. His eyes closed and his mouth dropped open in a silent ‘o’ of pleasure before he repeated the action. Tom started ramming himself roughly in and out of me, and I couldn’t silence my cries as he hit my g-spot with every thrust. Tom grabbed my hips and used them for leverage as his own slapped against my ass to create a symphony of obscenely wet sounds. It seemed like this went on for hours before I finally felt myself falling over the edge of my orgasm.

“Tom! Loki! Oh, fuck!” I shouted as I came hard all over Tom’s cock. He stopped a few thrusts later, but I noticed that he hadn’t come. I looked over my shoulder as he pulled out, and saw that he was still rock hard. “Did I do something wrong? You’re still—“

“Hard? Yes, I am. I laid claim to you with my seed last night, and this morning I shall do the same to Loki. You see, he’s never let me come inside him before, but he vowed that once we found the right woman—one that we both fell in love with—he would allow me to claim him in that fashion,” Tom said as he stood and walked over to the table where Loki was still bobbing up and down on the fake cock. He tilted Loki’s chin up until he was looking squarely in Tom’s eyes. “Isn’t that right, Lo?”

“Yes,” Loki managed gasp out between moans. “Fuck me, Thomas. Claim me!”

“Mmm, so wanton for me. That’s right, beg me to fuck you. Beg me to come inside you like a whore,” Tom said squeezing Loki’s cock which had already become hard again, thanks to his nearly nonexistent recovery time. Loki whimpered and did exactly as Tom asked. He begged brokenly for Tom fuck him, babbling until he was no longer forming coherent sentences. Tom finally silenced him with a slow, sweet kiss. “Hush, now, darling. You beg so prettily that I’ll give you what you want.”

Tom helped Loki off the dildo and pushed him onto the bed on all fours with his ass high in the air. Tom lined himself up at Loki’s entrance and thrust into him much harder than he had with me. He knew Loki’s Asgardian strength would keep him from being injured by Tom’s roughness, but it certainly didn’t stop his whimpers or desperate cries and curses of Tom’s name. What those two were doing could only be considered fucking in the most animalistic sense of the word. Tom slammed mercilessly into Loki, and I watched as the pair was quickly drawn to their climaxes. Shouting and growling each other’s names, the two men came hard. Loki’s spend stained the bedding in long, white ropes, while Tom’s dripped out of Loki’s ass and onto his thighs.

“(Y/n), pet, come here,” Loki called as Tom pulled out of him. I moved over to where the two men both were, and Loki kissed me. “I hope this is not too early for this to be said, but I do love you. Thomas was correct. I love both you and Thomas.”

“And I love both you and Loki,” Tom said, stroking my hip. “You don’t have to return our affections, but we do want you to know that our feelings for you are genuine.”

I looked between their two kind faces and smiled, feeling happier than I had in years. I crawled onto the bed between them and kissed them both.

“I love you, too…both of you,” I said, and I meant it with all my being. True, we had just met, but I felt a connection to the two of them that I’d never felt before. “Now, let’s get you two cleaned up.”

I stood up and grabbed their hands, pulling them to their feet and leading them toward the bathroom. Tom and Loki glanced at each other and smiled mischievously. Well, this was going to be one interesting shower!


End file.
